Warning beacons play an important role in promoting safety and creating a safe working environment. Police and fire departments, airports, mining operations, and construction companies all use warning beacons to improve the safety of their activities. In each instance, warning beacons are expected to perform reliably even under the most difficult conditions.
A variety of industry standards have created benchmarks for warning beacon performance and reliability. Although some conventional products have achieved compliance with existing standards, there is always a demand for warning beacons that perform better and that operate more reliably. Accordingly, the present invention provides a warning beacon with both enhanced performance and improved reliability,